


Hold On Tight

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless porn ficlets written for prompts sent by friends on Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is a right mongrel. I hope that you enjoy these ficlets and that they are an acceptable apology for not updating my other fics sooner.

**RED**

Noiz's breath was hot on Aoba's throst as he leaned up to kiss him, the palms of his hands sweaty as they slid along his skin. One hand came to rest in Aoba's hair and Aoba opened his eyes, hips stilling as Noiz combed a few stray locks behind his ear.

"Heh," Noiz breathed, leaning forward to nip at Aoba's earlobe as he rolled his hips upward. The piercings on his cock were warm and prominent against Aoba's sensitive insides, and he felt wetness bead on the head of his own cock and smear against Noiz's stomach at the feeling of them sliding up inside of him.

"What is it?" he managed to get out after finding his voice again, and the smirk that appeared on Noiz's face filled him with a mixture of anticipation and caution.

"Your ears," Noiz said, following the shell of one with a fingertip, hips rocking slowly to stay fully hard through the temporarily slowed pace. "They're so red. You must be really feeling it this time."

Punctuating his words with a sudden sharp thrust and grind that pressed the piercing through the head of his cock straight into Aoba's sweet spot, Noiz's hands slid back down to Aoba's hips in an attempt to guide the older man back to some semblance of rhythm. Aoba moaned, face burning with exertion, but he managed to get his hands between their bodies and shove Noiz down flat onto the bed.

"Cheeky brat," Aoba whispered, voice hoarse. The question resting on Noiz's tongue died on his lips as Aoba began to move again; he looked amazing leaning over Noiz's prone body, cock wet and flushed pink from arousal, insides hot and tight and sucking Noiz in desperately as he moved. A few slow, deep rolls of Aoba's hips rendered Noiz breathless, and just when he thought Aoba was going to keep teasing he pressed himself down onto Noiz's cock as far as he could go and clenched his muscles _hard_. Noiz gasped, unable to contain himself, and clenched his teeth and eyes shut to stop himself from coming.

It wasn't until the overwhelming feeling of being on the edge had worn off that Noiz realized Aoba was laughing.

The confused look he gave Aoba must have said it all, because the other man gave him a shaky smile and gently poked at both his cheeks with the tip of his finger.

"Your face... it's so red. Are you feeling it more than usual?"

Noiz's only response was to lunge forward, pitching Aoba onto his back and pinning his legs up and apart in the process, and kiss him so deeply that his lips and tongue swallowed Aoba's scream as he came.


	2. Seduction

**SEDUCTION**

It took Noiz a little while to realize that Aoba's methods of seduction were more subtle than his own. He was the aggressive one when compared to Aoba's more passive approach; when he wanted Aoba it was easy for him to simply stop what he was doing, go to the other man and express his desire without shame or hesitance, hands sliding over Aoba's clothing before slipping beneath. Aoba's soft moans as his hand slid under the waistband of his jeans and cupped his balls and cock were like an addictive drug, and Aoba was usually already nodding mindlessly and whispering _please, yes_ before Noiz had even finished telling him what he was planning on doing to make him come.

Because Aoba was more reserved than him, Noiz initially mistook his behaviour as showing unwillingness, though that thought was quickly dismissed; Aoba still responded to him, pulled him closer when he tried to move away to prepare him before they fucked, still locked his legs tight around his head and clawed desperately at his hair when Noiz was between his thighs with his tongue slipping over his hole and sliding inside his ass. After that, Noiz made a mental note to watch Aoba more carefully; to pay attention to the subtle signals and to read the language of Aoba's body with studious care.

It didn't take Noiz long to notice the little things he had been missing. Tiny things, like Aoba slowly brushing a stray lock of his hair behind his ear and they talked and shivering at his own touch on the sensitive skin, the way he would tie his hair up to expose the pale expanse of his nape and then quickly glance to Noiz to make sure he had his attention, the way his kisses would linger and his cheeks would flush pink when he welcomed Noiz home at the end of the day. 

And after one such time, when Noiz was sure of Aoba's intentions, he continued to hold Aoba close after the older man tried to pull away and whispered "Join me in the shower?" against the flushed shell of Aoba's ear.

"Dinner's on the stove..." Aoba started, looking as if he didn't care if it burned to ash, and Noiz laughed softly and traced along Aoba's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

"Turn it off," he breathed, "and meet me in the bathroom."

Aoba nodded slowly; Noiz leaned over to kiss his cheek before he let him go and heading to the bathroom, warmth already pooling in his stomach. By the time he heard the bathroom door slide open and saw Aoba come in completely naked and already half-hard, the heat had spread to the very tips of his fingers and toes and he was dizzy with anticipation. It only got worse as Aoba slid down onto the shower tiles and reached for his cock, tongue warmer and wetter than the spray of the shower as the older man mouthed at Noiz's balls and tugged sharply at his foreskin and piercings with his teeth until his dick was hard enough to suck properly and take to the back of his throat, mouth working slow and strong over the entire length.

Aoba was perfect like this, when he forgot his inhibitions and just shamelessly needed, and when Aoba paused and pulled away to slick his fingers with the spit and precum covering the swollen head of Noiz's cock and press them into his own ass, Noiz almost felt himself cum before Aoba's mouth was back on him.

After a few more minutes of Aoba sucking him, Noiz gasped as he came and pulled back to let his release spill across Aoba's face and down his chin. Aoba whined and gasped as the hot fluid hit his skin, and quickly jerked and fingered himself to his own messy end. And afterwards, as Noiz helped Aoba to his feet and pulled him in for a kiss that tasted of his own release, in the back of his mind he was glad that he'd come to understand his lover's method of seduction just that little bit more.


End file.
